Did You Just Bite Me?
by The Energizer
Summary: A little drabble I thought up. Ginnie's hanging with a new friend of hers, Graham. Kind, quiet, reserved Graham. At least, that's what she thought he was. Until night falls at a dwindling party...
1. Chapter 1

I felt a pain in my neck and pulled it away from Graham's strangely nuzzling head. I gingerly touched the spot and felt two punctures. I spun on him. Looking at his face, he smiled sheepishly and I saw two teeth more refined than the rest. They had blood on them.

' What did you do?' I asked him.

' Nothing Ginnie.' He smirked with a drunken appearance – this wasn't like him.

I turned around fully. ' No, seriously, what did you do?' I walked over to a window and craned my head to see bite marks.

I looked back at him, furious. ' Did you bite me?'

' Maybe.' He replied in the dim light.

' You _bit_ me?' I whisper-screeched.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. ' Okay, so maybe I did. What's wrong with that?'

I slammed down my hands on the either side of his body on the armrests. ' What's wrong with that? _What's wrong with that_! What's wrong with it is that you bit me and turned all vampire on me! Why would you do that? Why?'

He smiled and his exposed teeth shined. ' Because, Ginnie, dear, I am a vampire.'

My jaw dropped. Was he messing with me? Was he drunk? If he was serious, should I scream? Should I laugh at the absurdness of the statement? I wiggled my fingers, waiting for him to say more. But all he did was smile.

I leaned in closer, over him. ' So? What does that mean?'

' It means I'd love a little nibble.' He whispered.

I leaped back. ' So-So you weren't joking?'

' Of course not!' he snapped. ' Why would I joke about my species?'

' Because… it's close to Halloween.' I mumbled, knowing very well it wasn't anywhere near that time of year.

' Halloween is in 4 months time!' He snapped.

Okay, he got me there. But what else was I supposed to say? " Yeah, sure, 'course I believe you! Now, eat me to your heart's content!"? Uh, I don't think so.

' Oh, shut up.' I stood up and walked back to the window. ' Prove it. Prove to me you're a "vampire".'

He flung his hands up. The hands that suddenly...why did I want them around my waist...or holding my head while his lips...okay, going bonkers. Very, very bonkers.

' How am I supposed to prove it to you other than the way I just did?' He cried. ' I just bit you, for Dracula's sake!'


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled away from the drunken guy at the stairs. Shish-kebab. I skirted around the couple shoving their tongues down their partners' throats. Ewww, gross. I flung open the bathroom door, then backed away when I saw something I couldn't _un_-see. Refrain from gagging, I repeat, refrain from gagging. I went into the bedroom of the seven year old and tilted my head to the side in the pink-framed mirror. There, I saw, the two dripping red bite marks.

What was I going to do now? Turn into a vampire? Die of blood-loss? Walk back and ask him to do it again – I knew from reading enough vampire-themed books, that some vampires had special pheromones that made you do what they wanted you to. I heard a tap on the door.

' Ginnie, I can smell you.' Called Graham in a lustful tone. ' I know you're in there. Come out. It's not safe for you to be in there when I haven't finished with you.'

Crap. Crappy-bloody-osa. Oooh, I don't like saying that now. Blood. Blugh.

I looked out the window. It doesn't look so bad. I could jump out onto the roof of the patio and them leap over to that big tree, shimmy down and skedaddle. Perfect. I carefully opened the window.

' Open up, sweetie.' _Sweetie_? What?

I hooked one leg out and started swinging my other out so I was standing on the slanting iron roof.

' Ginnie. Now. Last chance.' He said seriously on the other side of the door.

I glanced once more over my shoulder and slid down the roof, jumping at the last second, catching a sturdy branch. I swung my legs harder; daring to do one thing I knew I couldn't do well – gymnastics. With one last swing, I felt myself flip up and land unceremoniously on the branch. Next, I heard the splintering of wood and I push myself into the thick, dark foliage of the thick-trunked tree.

' Ginnie!' Through the leaves I saw his grey eyes land on the open window.

I quickly licked my finger and held it out to the wind. I was safe. He couldn't smell me. For now. I just hoped desperately that the wind didn't betray me, by switching directions. Then...well then I was dinner for Graham. On instinct, I threw a twig over into the backyard. His head snapped to the side and he jumped from the window, rushing for the twig. As he flew out the window, his hand brushed the leaves, inches away from my face. I held my breath as he went past me. Safe again.

I shimmied down the tree and landed in front of Derek and his mate, Daniel.

' Hey, where's your friend, Graham? I thought you were hitching a ride with him?' Dan asked me.

I slapped a hand over his mouth. ' Shut up and keep it down, will ya? I'm leaving. I have an exam to do soon. I need to study. I'll see you both later. Keep my leave hush-hush or I'll spread some very nasty rumors about you. i.e, the fact you might have done something, not so pure with your girlfriends in a little girls' room. Or maybe on the stairs?'

Derek knew my threats were normally real so he nodded fast. ' 'Course, Ginnie. Not a word. See you Monday.'

I smiled pleasantly and nodded. ' yeah.'


End file.
